La leyenda de Don Quijote de la Mancha
by HMorales03337
Summary: Las aventuras de Don Quijote De la Mancha y Sancho Panza
En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme existía una gran hacienda y en ella había una gran casa digna de un duque, en esta casa vivía un joven llamado Hidalgo, este joven de 25 años, tenía una complexión un tanto fuerte y era un tanto alto, en la casa además de él vivían su hermano mayor, su cuñada, su sobrina y un par de sirvientes, su hermano se encargaba de la hacienda junto a su cuñada por lo que al no tener responsabilidades durante casi toda su vida ha sido un ocioso, uno de sus pasatiempos era el leer libros sobre caballerías, era tanto su gusto que decidió aprender a blandir la espada, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y montar a caballo desde los 18 años, cada vez que terminaba un libro su afición por querer ser un caballero crecía más, en ocasiones en la hacienda solía llegar un cura, el cual era una persona que leía mucho y entre sus lecturas favoritas estaba las caballerías por lo que cuando acababa sus deberes en la hacienda pasaba con Hidalgo a platicar sobre los caballeros y discutir cual era el mejor, un día el cura llego con una noticia, el reino de Trapisonda estaba en un estado de emergencia ya estaba en guerra el reino era muy pacifico por lo que el número de caballeros que disponía eran pocos, así que mando pedir ayuda a los reinos aliados, por lo que el cura traía un cartel que había sido repartido por todo el reino en el cual se solicitaban caballeros o cualquiera que quisiera ayudar a combatir, al oír esto el hermano de Hidalgo le dijo al cura –"Por favor no le menciones nada de esto a Hidalgo ya que al saberlo no dudaría en ir", lamentablemente ya era tarde el Hidalgo los estaba escuchando, Hidalgo sale diciendo –"Yo deseo ir ya que al fin podre ser lo que él siempre había deseado ser, seré un caballero", su hermano molesto le dijo –"No vayas ya que podrás morir", a lo que enojado Hidalgo le responde –"Estoy dispuesto a pagar con su vida para poder cumplir mi sueño", sin más que decir Hidalgo sale corriendo directo a su cuarto por su armadura y su espada, al terminar de ponerse su armadura noto que su espada ya no estaba, confundido decidió ir al establo a ver si su espada se encontraba ahí, al llegar ve a una de sus sirvienta cargando su espada y llorando, la sirvienta se llamaba Elizabeth era una joven bella de 20 años y había estado toda su vida a la orden de la familia además de eso ella siempre ha estado a lado de Hidalgo ayudándolo y apoyándolo por lo que al saber que Hidalgo se marcharía y tal vez no regresaría con vida no pudo aguantar el llanto, entre llanto Elizabeth le dijo a Hidalgo –"Amo su espada y caballo están listos para su partida", el caballo de Hidalgo se llamaba Rocinante este era un caballo fuerte muy bien entrenado y con un pelaje blanco, Hidalgo tomo su espada y subió a su caballo, al subir con una sonrisa le dice a Elizabeth –"Elizabeth todo caballero necesita un nombre, no estés triste porque regresare para contarte las hazañas del gran caballero conocido desde hoy como ¡Don Quijote de la Mancha!", Hidalgo ahora conocido como Don Quijote de la Mancha sale a todo galope rumbo al reino de Trapisonda, antes de salir de la hacienda su hermano lo estaba esperando parado en medio de la entrada, Don Quijote se detiene y le dice –"No podrás detenerme así que mejor hazte a un lado", su Hermano lo ve a los ojos y con una sonrisa casi llorando le arroja una bolsa y le dice –"Suerte", mientras se quita de en medio del camino, Don Quijote abre la bolsa y ve que contenía monedas de oro, plata y bronce, Don Quijote voltea le sonríe mientras sale rumbo a su destino.

Don Quijote ahora se dirige al puerto de Lapice ya que tenía que tomar un barco para poder llegar a su destino, tras medio día de cabalgar llega a un pueblo para poder descansar, al entrar al pueblo escucha el grito de una mujer por lo que decide ir a todo galope mientras cabalgaba un sujeto que salió de la nada corriendo con una gran bolsa en su lomo y una daga en su mano, Don Quijote voltea a lado por donde salió el sujeto y ve a una señora corriendo y diciendo -¡Atrapen al ladrón!, sin pensarlo Don Quijote va tras el ladrón casi de inmediato lo alcanza y tapa su camino, al ver esto el ladrón se detiene y prepara su daga para combatir, Don Quijote baja de su caballo desenfunda su espada, el ladrón corre para atacarlo Don Quijote pudo bloquear su ataque con la espada, mientras forcejeaban, el ladrón le da una patada en el estómago haciendo que Don Quijote cayera, el ladrón aprovecho para correr Don quijote no tardó mucho en levantarse y corrió tras el después de un par de metros la distancia entre ellos dos eran tan corta que Don Quijote se lanza y cae sobre él, forcejearon un poco pero lo pudo detener la señora los alcanzo Don Quijote voltea para decirle algo a la señora cuando el ladrón le da un cabezazo y huye, sin embargo esta vez dejo el botín, Don Quijote pone su mano sobre la nariz y al quitarla ve que no había sangre así que decide tomar la bolsa, se levanta para poder darle la bolsa a la señora y le dice –"Aquí tiene señora talvez no pude detener al ladrón pero espero que todo lo robado este en la bolsa", la señora toma la bolsa y le dice –"Gracias caballero, ¿a quién le debo tal azaña?", a lo que Don Quijote responde con una sonrisa en su rostro –"A Don Quijote, Don Quijote de la Mancha", a lo que la señora le pregunta –"Noble caballero veo que usted no es de por aquí ¿que lo trae a este pueblo?", Don Quijote responde a la señora –"Me dirijo al puerto de Lapice y decidí pasar por el pueblo para poder descansar", la señora le dice –"Hoy es tu día de suerte ya que yo soy la dueña de la posada del pueblo para agradecer tu ayuda te daré asilo y comida gratis", Don Quijote regresa por su caballo y se dirige junto con la señora a la posada, al llegar Don Quijote se percata de que la posada es muy grande a pesar de que el pueblo no es muy grande, antes de entrar a la posada la señora le dice a Don Quijote –"Detrás de la posada hay un establo puedes dejar a tu caballo ahí", Don Quijote hace caso a sus palabras y lleva a Rocinante al establo, una vez hecho esto regresa a la posada, al entrar ve que no está solo en la posada ya que esta se encuentra casi llena, la parte de abajo de la posada era un lugar para beber y comer y la parte superior era el lugar para dormir, Don Quijote decide acercarse a la barra para pedir algo de comer y beber al sentarse es atendido por una joven y esta le pregunta –"¿Que deseas ordenar valiente caballero?", a lo que Don Quijote responde –"Dame un poco de carne, pan y una bebida", al terminar de decirlo la dueña de la posada aparece y le dice a la mesera –"Dale nuestra mejor bebida la casa invita", a lo que la mesera responde –"A la orden", la dueña de la posada se sienta a un lado de Don Quijote y antes de poder decirle algo se acerca alguien, era un joven de unos 17 años un tanto delgado y no muy alto se acerca a Don Quijote y se arrodilla y con la mirada en el piso le dice a Don Quijote –"Gran caballero he podido observa su azaña contra el ladrón no cabe duda que en un gran caballero por favor tómeme como su aprendiz", antes de que le dijera algo Don Quijote al joven la dueña de la posada le responde –"Sancho es cierto que fue muy valiente el caballero pero eso le dices a todos los caballeros que entran en esta posada", Sancho le responde –"Es cierto pero hasta el día de hoy ninguno ha querido tomarme como su aprendiz debido a que mi físico no es el mejor para un aprendiz de caballero", la dueña le responde –"Vamos Sancho ya deja ese tonto sueño que tienes y vuelve al trabajo hay muchos clientes en la posada esperando ser atendidos", Sancho ve fijamente a Don Quijote y le dice con una voz muy confiada –"Por favor acéptame como tu aprendiz y te prometo dar lo mejor de mí no importa si pierdo mi vida en el entrenamiento o en alguna de tus aventuras", Don Quijote se para, se pone de frente del joven y pone su mano en el hombro del joven y le dice con una voz muy confiada –"Nadie puede impedirte que cumplas tus sueños y ya que tú tienes un sueño parecido al mío yo te ayudare en todo lo posible para ayudarte ya que yo soy Don Quijote de la Mancha y es mi deber como caballero ayudar a todos sin importar que tan difícil sea", Sancho se levanta y le dice a Don Quijote casi llorando –"Yo Sancho Panza daré lo mejor de mí para poder convertirme en el mejor aprendiz y en un futuro caballero", Don Quijote le responde –"No esperare menos de ti pero ahora siéntate y comas ya que mañana partiremos rumbo al puerto de Lapice", después de comer se quedaron un rato platicando y se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente muy temprano Don Quijote va al establo para preparar Rocinante, al terminar sale del establo y lo primero que ve es a Sancho y a su lado un asno el cual estaba listo para salir, tras ver Sancho a Don Quijote Sancho le dice –"Buen día maestro, este asno se llama Rucio y es mi fiel corcel talvez no sea muy rápido pero tiene una gran resistencia", Don Quijote le responde –"Buen día, Sancho si ya estás listo partamos al puerto", Sancho y Don Quijote se ponen en marcha, al salir del establo pasaron por el frente de la posada en donde se encontraba la dueña y varios empleados de la posada, la dueña le dice a Sancho entre lágrimas –"Buena suerte Sancho espero que regreses a visitarnos de vez en cuando", Sancho le responde tratando de contener el llanto –"Por supuesto que lo hare y tendré muchas historias que contarles", el resto de los empleados se despedían de Sancho mientras que él y Don Quijote se alejaban de la posada rumbo al puerto.

Tras medio día de viaje Don Quijote y Sancho llegan a puerto y se dirigen a buscar un barco que tenga como destino el puerto de Trapisonda para su suerte el primer barco que preguntaron por su destino tenía como parte de su destino el puerto de Trapisonda, el barco zarparía en una hora mientras pasaba el tiempo Don Quijote le dio unas Monedas a Sancho y le dijo que comprara suministros, poco antes de la hora Sancho regresa con los suministros y los guarda en unas bolsas de carga que trae Rocinante al terminar se acercaron al barco para abordarlo, el barco tiene capacidad para 50 pasajeros más 20 tripulantes, la ruta inicial del barco no incluía Trapisonda pero como quedaba de paso el capitán accedió a detenerse para bajarlos, como Don Quijote y Sancho traían su caballo y burro tuvieron que entrar por la entrada de carga, lamentablemente el barco no tenía un establo por lo que tuvieron que ponerlos en un lugar improvisado, al llegar al lugar se percataron de que no eran los únicos con corceles ya que había otros 3 caballos, aunque no se veía sus dueños, el barco zarpo así que decidieron ir a su camarote para dejar las cosas, al terminar Don Quijote decidió descansar y Sancho decidió ir a explorar el barco, después de un poco rato ya se encontraban mar adentro y entonces se escucha un hombre gritando desde la superficie del barco –"¡Atención gente este es un asalto somos los piratas hueso blanco y yo soy el capitán, no opongan resistencia y den todas sus pertenencias!", Sancho al ver esto decide regresar rápidamente con Don Quijote, mientras regresaba al camarote choco contra tres personas misteriosas las cuales estaban ocultando sus cuerpos y parte del rostro, Sancho se asustó ya creía que eran piratas, uno de los hombres se destapa la cara y le dice a Sancho –"No temas no somos piratas, somos caballeros estamos percatados de lo que está sucediendo en el barco, al subir al barco pudimos ver que venias con un caballero si pudieras llevarnos con el seria de mucha ayuda", Sancho lo dudo un poco pero acepto llevarlos, al llegar con Don Quijote este estaba durmiendo, Sancho lo mueve mientras dice -Maestro hay problemas, una banda de piratas está en el barco, Don Quijote se levanta rápidamente y al ver a tres sujetos sospechosos toma su espada y se levanta rápidamente de la cama y se pone en posición de ataque, en ese momento la misma persona que le hablo a Sancho se destapa y le dice a Don Quijote –"No temas somos caballeros pertenecemos a la orden del dragón azul del rey Guillermo del reino de Arabas soy el comandante de la segunda orden me llamo Leonardo, y ellos son Alfonso y Arturo", al terminar de decir esto los otros dos caballeros se destapan, Don quijote le responde –"Yo soy Don Quijote de la Mancha y no pertenezco a ninguna orden", Leonardo le responde a Don Quijote –"Don Quijote necesitamos tu ayuda hay una banda de piratas en el barco y solo nosotros podemos hacerles frente", Don Quijote le pregunta –"¿Cuantos son?", Leonardo le responde –"Son Diez pero lo más probable es que su barco no tarde en llegar", los cinco se apresuraron a subir, antes de salir a la vista del enemigo Don Quijote le dijo a Sancho –"Sancho quédate aquí trata de que no te vean", Sancho con una cara de alivio le responde que si con la cabeza, Leonardo le dice a Alfonso, Arturo y Don Quijote –"Cada uno ataque a dos dejemos al capitán al último", después de decir esto los cuatro salen corriendo al ataque, al salir Don Quijote se da cuenta de que uno de los piratas era el ladro de la posada por lo que decide ir primero contra él, los piratas se sorprende del ataque de los caballeros, el capitán de los piratas dice -"Acaben con ellos", los piratas atacan a los caballeros Don Quijote da un ataque al ladrón pero antes de que este diera en el blanco es bloqueado por la espada de un pirata, este a diferencia del ladrón se ve más fuerte y con más experiencia en combate, los dos comienza a pelear, el ladrón huye, Don Quijote comienza a dar espadazos pero el pirata bloqueaba cada uno de ellos, el pirata comienza a atacar, Don Quijote apenas y logra bloquear los ataques con cada ataque Don Quijote retrocedía mas, en ese momento el ladrón lo ataca por detrás con su daga el ataque dio en la espalda de Don Quijote, por suerte la daga no alcanzo a penetrar la cota de malla de Don Quijote, Don quijote aprovecha esto para girar rápidamente y dar un golpe al ladrón este no pudo esquivar el ataque y cae golpeándose con unas cajas, en ese momento el pirata que estaba peleando con Don quijote ataca con todas sus fuerzas, Don Quijote apenas y logro moverse para esquivar el ataque, la espada del pirata se queda atorada en el piso del barco, Don Quijote aprovecha el momento y le da una patada al pirata haciendo que este retroceda, dejando su espada , Don Quijote guarda su espada y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra el pirata, afortunadamente Don Quijote es más hábil en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que con la espada, Don quijote corre hacia el pirata, el pirata apenas y se levantó cuando recibe un golpe de Don Quijote haciendo que el pirata cayera en el mástil golpeándose en la cabeza, al terminar voltea para ver cómo le estaba yendo a los demás, ya solo quedaba de pie el capitán, Leonardo lo toma del cuello, antes de que le pudiera decir algo se escucha que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, una explosión se escucha muy cerca de barco, al voltear se dan cuenta de que es el barco pirata, el capitán pirata le dice a Leonardo -"Ríndanse ya perdieron mi tripulación se acerca y los mataran a todos", Leonardo no responde nada y voltea a pirata en dirección del barco pirata mientras pone su espada en el cuello del capitán, cuando el barco pirata está cerca del barco, Leonardo decapita al capitán de un solo espadazo, gritos se escucharon en ambos barcos, en el barco pirata se escucha una voz diciendo -"Vámonos no tenemos nada que hacer aquí", Arturo se acerca a los piratas que venció Don Quijote y los mata, Don Quijote no sabía que decir al ver lo sucedido ya que nunca había matando a nadie ni siquiera había visto algo similar a lo sucedido, aunque él sabía que tenía que hacer cosas similares para poder ser un gran caballero, Leonardo se acerca a Don Quijote y le dice -"Estuviste muy bien en el combate, te falta practicar más con la espada pero en cuanto a la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo eres bueno", Don quijote y Sancho regresan al camarote y hablan sobre lo sucedido, llega la noche y deciden ir a comer un poco al terminar de comer se topan con los caballeros y Leonardo les dice -"Siéntense y bebamos un trago", Don Quijote acepta, Don Quijote le pregunta a Leonardo -"¿Que hacen tan lejos de su reino?", Leonardo le responde -"Estamos en busca de aventuras para mejorar nuestras habilidades, aunque hemos recibido una carta del rey y nos pide que regresemos ya que se aproxima una guerra, y ustedes ¿A dónde se dirigen?", Don Quijote le responde -"Nos dirigimos al reino de Trapisonda", Arturo dice -"Deben tener mucho cuidado ya que ese reino está en guerra y su ejército no es muy grande", Don Quijote le responde -"Lo sabemos pero aun así iremos", Leonardo saca una placa de soldado de la orden de su bolsa y le dice a Don Quijote -"Eres muy valiente, acepta esta insignia de mi orden si algún día te topas con algunos de mis hombres y estas en apuros ellos reconocerán esta placa y te ayudaran, de igual forma si pasas por el reino con esto te pueden llevar conmigo, bueno los dejamos tienen que descansar ya que en un par de horas llegaran a su destino", Don Quijote lo toma la placa, Leonardo y sus hombres se retiran, Don Quijote y Sancho se van a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegan al puerto Don Quijote y Sancho fueron los únicos en bajar, al entrar al puerto se dan cuenta de que hay una atmosfera de miedo, las casas se veían dañadas, como si acabaran de ser atacados, Don Quijote y Sancho cabalgan para llegar al castillo, al llegar ven sangre y cuerpos, al ver a uno de los guardias le pregunta Don Quijote al guardia -¿Que ha pasado aquí?" el guardia responde -"Hemos sido atacados perdimos y el enemigo se llevó a la princesa", Don Quijote y Sancho bajan de Rocinante y a Rucio a fuera del castillo para poder entrar a ver al rey, al llegar a la sala del trono ven a un rey mal herido y triste sentado en su trono, Don Quijote se acerca a él y al llegar al frente de él se arrodilla y dice -"Mi rey hemos acudido a su llamado aunque al parecer es un poco tarde", el rey le dice con una voz débil -"De pie caballero lamentablemente anoche recibimos un ataque del cual no pudimos defendernos, mi hija fue secuestrada y el reino esta en caos por los saqueos y muertos", Don Quijote le responde -"Yo Don Quijote de la Mancha le prometo que traeré de regreso a su hija aun que eso signifique perder mi vida", el rey con una sonrisa en su rostro le dice -"Espero que así sea caballero, el ejército enemigo se fue por el norte a través de las montañas, les deseo suerte", Don Quijote y Sancho salieron del castillo, tomaron a Rocinante y Rucio y se pusieron en marcha tras una hora de cabalgar vieron unas carretas destruidas también vieron cuerpos se soldados y de gigantes, Don Quijote se bajó de su caballo para ver las cosas más a detalle mientras movía una carreta escucho una voz que pedía ayuda apenas y se escuchaba -"Ayuda... que alguien me ayude...", la voz se escuchaba muy débil dentro de la carreta estaba un soldado y por su aspecto pudo notar que era un general, el capitán le dice a Don Quijote -"Gracias por sacarme de ahí, yo soy Julio el capitán de la orden del grifo, hemos sido atacados por un grupo de gigantes aunque pudimos matar a cinco dos escaparon con rumbo al este, un pequeño grupo de soldados corrieron tras ellos pero no han regresado creo que ya han muerto, por favor llévame a mi reino para poder traer refuerzos", Don Quijote le responde -"No puedo llevarte hasta tu reino ya que estamos en una misión, sin embargo puedo preparar una carreta para que regreses por tu cuenta, también puedo ir a vengar la vida de tus hombres", Julio saca su insignia de comandante mientras le dice a Don Quijote -"Eso sería de mucha ayuda, te daré mi insignia por si algún día nos volvemos a ver", Don Quijote la tomo, después él y Sancho prepararon una de las carretas tomaron un par de caballos que se veían en buen estado y subieron a Julio, Don quijote le dice -"Buena suerte talvez no pueda llevarte hasta tu destino pero espero que puedas llegar", Julio le responde -"¿A quién le debo esta ayuda?", a lo que Don Quijote le responde -"Soy Don Quijote de la Mancha, y no pertenezco a una orden" Julio le responde -"Muchas gracias Don Quijote espero que nos veamos pronto", Julio parte rumbo al norte, Don Quijote y Sancho toman la ruta del este para poder vengar la muerte de los hombres de Julio.

Después de un rato de cabalgar ven el cuerpo de un gigante y a sus alrededor cuerpos de caballeros y unas carretas a lo lejos ven un gigante sentado con una herida en la espalda, Don Quijote le dice a Sancho -"Espera aquí", Don Quijote se acercó lentamente saco su espada, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca brinco para atacarlo, el gigante se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se volteo cuando Don Quijote salto y lo tomo del brazo en la que tiene la espada, el gigante le grita con todas sus fuerzas a Don Quijote, el gigante toma uno de su los pies de Don Quijote y comienza a tirar tanto del brazo como del pie, Don Quijote comienza a gritar de dolor, antes de que su brazo y pie se dislocaran una lanza fue lanzada y perfora el ojo del gigante, fue Sancho lanzo una lanza que estaba tirada entre los cuerpos de los caballeros, el gigante suelta a Don Quijote para poder sacarse la lanza, mientras caía Don Quijote toma la espada con la otra mano y se detiene de la caída enterrando la espada en el pecho del gigante, el gigante comienza a gritar debido a las dos heridas no sabe qué hacer, no paso mucho para que el gigante cayera inconsciente debido a toda la sangre que había perdido tanto por las hechas por Don Quijote Y Sancho como por las hechas por los soldados, Sancho se acerca a Don Quijote para levantarlo, antes de que pudiera decir algo Don Quijote alguien sale de una de las carretas que había cerca del gigante, era una joven y por su aspecto se trataba de una princesa, la princesa se acerca a Don Quijote y le dice -"Gran caballero muchas gracias por salvarme, yo soy Dulcinea la princesa del reino de Trapisonda, veo que no solo me salvaste de los gigantes sino también del enemigo que ataco a mi reino", Don Quijote de tanto dolor no pudo decir nada, Sancho tomo una carreta subió a Don Quijote y puso a Rocinante y a Rucio frente a la carreta y los amarro para que jalaran de ella, la princesas subió y se quedó junto a Don Quijote, el cual estaba dormido, después de un rato llegaron al reino, al estar al frente del castillo la princesas salió corriendo de la carreta, al llegar a la sala del trono corrió llorando a los brazos de su padre, el rey no paraba de llorar al ver que su hija había regresado sana y salva, la princesa le conto la hazaña de Don Quijote, el rey corrió para agradecerle a Don Quijote, al salir ve la carreta y le pregunta a Sancho -"¿Dónde está Don Quijote?", Sancho le responde -"Esta dentro de la carreta pero está malherido", al terminar de decirle esto Don Quijote con mucho trabajo sale de la carreta y se arrodilla frente al rey y le dice -"He cumplido mi misión", el rey se acerca a Don Quijote y le dice -"No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho, pide lo que quieras y te lo daré", Don Quijote le dice -"No necesito nada es mi deber como caballero ayudar a los demás", el rey le dice -"A partir de hoy serás caballero de la orden del León", el rey hace un pequeño movimiento con su cetro y le da la insignia de caballero, Don Quijote le dice mientras acepta la insignia -"Muchas gracias rey, aunque no podre quedarme ya que tendré que regresar a mi pueblo natal", el rey le responde -"Esperaremos tu regreso noble caballero", Sancho ayuda a Don Quijote a subir a la carreta y estos regresan al puerto, después toman el barco y llegan al puerto de Lapice, al pasar por el pueblo de Sancho, Don Quijote le pregunta -"No quieres detenerte y pasar a saludar", a lo que Sancho responde -"No de momento, una vez que lleguemos a su casa regresare", después de mediodía logran llegar a la hacienda, el hermano de Don Quijote estaba afuera de la hacienda y de inmediato reconoce que el que tiraba de la carreta era el caballo que le pertenecía a Don Quijote, por lo que de inmediato le pregunta a Sancho -"Ese es el caballo que le pertenece a mi hermano donde se encuentra el", Sancho solo señala con el dedo la parte trasera de la carreta, el hermano corre a la parte trasera creyendo que había muerto, al ver dentro a Don Quijote el cual estaba durmiendo, pero el hermano lo mal interpreto y creyó que murió, cae al suelo y se pone a llorar, Don Quijote se levanta, se sale de la carreta y le dice a su hermano -"¿Porque lloras?", su hermano al escuchar esto se levanta y lo abraza con mucha fuerza mientras llora de alegría al saber que no estaba muerto, las heridas aun le dolían por lo que casi de inmediato Don Quijote le dice -"Suéltame me duele", en ese momento Elizabeth sale para ver que estaba pasando, cuando ve a Don Quijote corre, lo abraza y le dice -"Mi señor me alegra que regresara con vida", a lo que Don Quijote le responde -"Me alegra el poder verte de nuevo Elizabeth", después de una pequeña charla todos entraron a la casa para poder atender sus heridas y conversar más sobre lo sucedido. Fin


End file.
